Hasta ese día
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Saago/Mushra. Durante el episodio de la cascada, Saago tiene el suficiente tiempo para estar seguro de que sus sentimientos son sinceros... y durarán tanto como su amigo. Yaoi


**Hasta ese día**

**A duras penas y habían escapado… vaya que tenían una suerte para atraer problemas y aun faltaban mas en lo que buscaban la manera de llegar a Shinzo y de llegar con aquella humana llamada Yakumo, guiados por aquella chiquilla… porque no se habían opuesto con mas empeño?**

**-Como esta Mushra?**

**Binka miraba al enterrano del casco con sus enormes ojos mientras este, le tocaba la frente y movía la cabeza**

**-Tiene fiebre- dijo al fin de unos segundos levantando la vista- peleo muy duro pero tiene poco de haberse repuesto de las peleas anteriores… esta vez, sobrepaso su fuerza**

**-Pobre- suspiró la chica mientras Kutal se asomaba por la cortina de agua que los escondía al menos de forma temporal**

**-Iré a ver- dijo el enorme gato y salio de la cueva ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos**

**-Tal vez lo acompañe en un rato mas- dijo Saago mirando sobre su hombro- en cuanto regrese, iré con él de nuevo para estar bien seguros**

**-Ustedes son de mollera dura lo sabías?- dijo la chica moviendo la cabeza mientras Saago la miraba desconfiado**

**-Eres una pequeña grosera, lo sabías?**

**-Bueno- dijo la chica riendo malévolamente- al menos no soy la que esta enamorada de otro chico**

**-Espera… que quieres decir con eso mocosa?- gruñó el otro**

**-Tu lo sabes bien**

**-Hmm… en verdad no se que dices, además, a ti te gusta Mushra- la ataco directo**

**Ante esto, Binka se sonrojo llamativamente mientras ponía su expresión mas peligrosa.**

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- gruño- además, al menos yo no soy tan obvia- de nuevo, esa mirada directa que le erizaba los cabellos al enterrano acuatico**

**-Deberias ser mas clara- atajó el otro sin saber porque por dentro, sentia que ella no estaba equivocada del todo**

**-Bueno- comenzo ella- siempre lo sobreproteges… siempre estás con él, Yakumo me lo dijo cuando me mando a buscarlos, ella lo sabía, sabía que ustedes eran mas unidos de lo que decían, ella lo descubrió y por eso jamás dijo lo que ella sentia… al igual que yo- suspiro algo triste**

**-No recuerdo nada, pero lo que no haya pasado antes entre ellos, no era mi asunto- dijo**

**-Si lo era… ella se daba cuenta, lo sabía… al igual que yo**

**-Para eso, necesitas pruebas de que lo que dices es verdad- dijo el enterrano y la niña lo apunto con el dedo como si lo amenazase- como puedes probarlo?**

**-Con el simple hecho de lo que estas haciendo- dijo y entonces fue cuando se percato… era verdad, no se había dado cuenta pero hacia bastante rato que se encontraba pasando sus dedos por el cabello suave del chico de cabellos rojizos y al darse cuenta de esto, se sonrojo en sobremanera dejando de ver a la chica para fijarse en el chico**

**-Yo… no me había dado cuenta…**

**-Es obvio, si no, no lo hubieras hecho frente a mi- dijo y se levanto lentamente- saldré a ver si Kutal esta cerca…- dijo y salio dejando a ambos enterranos solos**

**Saago solto un suspiro profundo, antes de mirar fijamente al niño que dormia con la cabeza en su regazo y sin poder evitarlo sonrio suavemente… la piel del chico era suave y lisa y pudo confirmarlo con solo pasar suavemente los nudillos por su mejilla.**

**Vaya, en verdad lo quería tanto!... jamás lo había pensado pero, si aquel canalla hubiera hecho algun daño en el chico que dormia tranquilamente mientras se recuperaba de la ligera fiebre que traía en su regazo, el hubiera muerto de dolor.**

**No, no quería ni pensar en ello. **

**Lo amaba?... un enterrano podía sentir aquello? Si…**

**Se inclino un poco mientras Mushra murmuraba entre sueños… a quien llamaba?... a Yakumo?... si era probable. Jamás podría competir con ella y solo le quedaba proteger con todo su corazón y fuerzas, a aquel chico tan rebelde y activo, en la búsqueda de la mujer que amaba.**

**Se inclino un poco mas… algo no estaba bien… el chico había entre abierto los ojos y lo miraba aun semi inconsciente, entre la fiebre que lo aquejaba y murmuraba sin parar y sin dejar de verlo.**

**-Que sucede Mushra?- dijo suavemente acercandose un poco, pero el chico seguía murmurando muy apenas audible y haciendo que se acercara mas, con el corazon algo acelerado… estaban demasiado cerca…**

**-Saa… Saago…**

**El pequeño murmuraba su nombre y parecia intentar localizarlo entre las alucinaciones y la fiebre, sin saber que la persona que llamaba se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él.**

**-Aquí estoy- le susurró mientras se agachaba tanto que podía sentir el calor que despedía en su propia cara- aquí estoy…**

**Y entonces, en un movimiento repentino que no se había esperado, el pequeño lo beso, apenas si rozandolo suavemente como si se hubiera asustado de lo que había hecho… se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, antes de que nuevamente el chico de los cabellos rojos cayera rendido.**

**El enterrano del casco se quedo boquiabierto un minuto, sin alejarse y sin dejar de verlo… que había hecho?... acaso estaba consiente de lo que había pasado?... acaso… el también le gustaba a Mushra?...**

**Unos pasos lo alertaron, asi que se enderezo mientras un par de sombras entraban en la cueva… Binka y Kutal.**

**-Mushra aun no despierta?- dijo el gato preocupado**

**A Saago estuvo a punto de salirsele, cuando opto por sonreir y negar con la cabeza.**

**-No… ha estado llamando a Yakumo, como siempre pero esta mejor- dijo y en efecto, la fiebre comenzo a disminuir**

**Agunas horas mas tarde, los amigos avanzaban mientras Mushra montado en su escudo volador se rascaba la nuca confundido… había tenido un sueño tan extraño… y con Saago! Se giro a verlo mientras el chico del casco se veia perdido**

**-Oye Saago…- el chico floto frente a él mientras el azul lo miraba confuso- mientras estuve inconsciente, yo… hice algo extraño?**

**El enterrano del agua pudo ver la confusión en los ojos del chico para luego, reir y avanzar un poco mas.**

**-Bueno, te la pasaste llamando a esa chica llamada Yakumo, asi que supongo que tuviste algunos sueños muy interesantes**

**-Hey!- se quejo amenazandolo con su lanza- que quieres decir con eso!? **

**-Jajajajaja- **

**-Saago, regresa!**

**El enterrano se adelanto mientras miraba un poco sobre su hombro al chico que ahora estaba seguro, queria con toda el alma, mientras se forjaba una firme decisión… aunque no confesara lo que sentia… el lo protegeria… hasta el dia que encontraran a la chica.**

**…****::**


End file.
